Tout faire pour revivre
by Karite
Summary: UA. Rin est une jeune femme complètement repliée sur elle même après un terrible évènement survenu il y a quatre ans, Sesshoumaru seratil capable de la sortir des ténèbres qui l'entourent et de la faire revivre une fois de plus? [SessRin] chp2 différent!
1. L'éveil

**À lire avant de commencer cette nouvelle fic. **

Hey bonjour à tous. Ça faisait un long moment que je disais que j'avais une nouvelle histoire qui faisait son bout de chemin, la voici enfin après tant d'attente. Ce que je voulais vous dire qui est important c'est que cette histoire est pas mal endormante par bout (ce que ma bêta m'a dit, je cite : «.. c'est juste qu'elle est un peu...endormante sur les bords pour être very very very franche, voilà, je l'ai dit,… »

C'est vrai qu'il y a peu de dialogue dans ce prologue, mais que voulez-vous, c'est un prologue, une mise en situation. Donc lecteurs frivoles soyez avertis que dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura vraiment plus de dialogue(et plus d'actions), c'est promis.

Je tiens à remercier énormément **Darkangel Guard** ma bêta qui fait une job merveilleuse. En passant elle vient de mettre sur sa première fic d'Inuyasha qui est excellente, c'est **Tenshi**, je vous recommande de la lire. C'est vraiment bon ses chapitres sont trop le fun à lire.

Bon sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'habitude un review ça change pas le monde sauf que c'est vraiment intéressant pour moi. Oui parfois je suis égoïste sur les bords.

Karite

* * *

**Prologue **

**L'éveil**

_On se demande parfois si notre vie a du sens, si on existe pour accomplir quelque chose dans ce monde si vaste et si peuplé. Nous ne sommes que de minuscules petites fourmis dans cette gigantesque fourmilière qu'est la terre. C'est certain qu'on ne peut accomplir de miracle seul, nous avons toujours besoin d'une autre personne pour accomplir quelque chose de grandiose. C'est étrange comme on peut se sentir si petit, si seul parfois dans ce monde si immense._

« Rin? »

_Et si nous n'étions que des âmes errantes parmi tant d'autres, perdus à travers l'univers. Chacune cherchant son complément. Cependant, il faudrait d'abord savoir si elle existe vraiment cette âme sœur, aucune preuve matérielle ne nous est offerte. Même l'âme n'est pas définie ou explicite, est-ce une invention de l'homme après tout? Sommes-nous réels?_

« Rin? »

La jeune femme interpellée leva soudainement la tête au-dessus de son portable et regarda la personne en face d'elle. Elle replaça soigneusement ses lunettes sur son nez pour les ajuster à sa vue. Malgré le fait que les optométristes lui disaient que sa vue déclinait à vue d'œil à cause de son temps excessif passé devant son ordinateur, Rin ne pouvait quitter cet outil si précieux pour son travail. Après tout c'était l'outil par excellence pour les écrivains du vingt et unième siècle.

« Oui? »

« C'est l'heure du dîner est-ce que tu viens manger avec nous? »

Rin regarda la femme en face d'elle. Elle était de taille moyenne, au cheveux bruns qui descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle avait les yeux noisettes et portait en permanence un sourire sympathique. Elle portait un tailleur blanc et rose qui lui allait à merveille. On ne pouvait dire qu'elle avait la beauté d'un mannequin ou le charisme d'une actrice, mais elle possédait son propre charme qui avait réussi à faire craquer un jeune homme du magnat de l'industrie de la musique. Sous cette charmante apparence, ce cachait un cœur tendre et généreux.

« Non, je vais manger plus tard, j'ai enfin trouvé de l'inspiration pour mon prochain livre. Merci quand même Kagome, tu diras bonjour de ma part à Sango, Miroku et Inuyasha. »

Rin lui répondit en souriant. Kagome soupira un peu, mais ne força pas la jeune écrivaine à venir avec elle, après tout elle était supposée être assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même. Kagome disparut de la chambre et bientôt Rin entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer et elle s'étira sur sa chaise. Elle relut ce qu'elle avait écrit plus tôt et plein de questions s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête. Trouvera-t-elle sa propre âme sœur? Y croyait-elle? Rin soupira. Cette interruption avait bousillée ses chances de poursuivre le reste de son œuvre si bien commencé.

Elle se leva et alla dans la pièce d'à côté qui était la cuisine. Une petite pièce décorée simplement d'un jaune doux et d'une tapisserie dans le haut du mur représentant des feuilles d'automne ornait les murs et quelques cadres par ci par là qui remplissaient les trous. Une petite table avec quatre chaises garnissait l'espace de la cuisine et une porte patio prenait un mur complet éclairant ainsi la pièce d'une clarté éblouissante.

Il faisait soleil, c'était une journée calme du début de l'été et la température était douce et chaude, quelques petites brises pénétraient parfois la pièce par le moustiquaire de la porte. Rin se prit une tasse dans l'armoire et partit la bouilloire qui était déjà sur la cuisinière. Elle sortit quelques feuilles de thé et les regarda tomber dans la tasse verte de même couleur que ses feuilles. Lorsque la bouilloire se mit à crier, elle versa la quantité nécessaire pour son breuvage et brassa délicatement son thé.

Avec la grâce d'un félin elle s'approcha de la porte patio et risqua un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Les oiseaux chantaient et volaient entre les arbres garnis de feuilles vertes éclatantes de santé. Un chat noir et brun se baladait au travers de la cours dans le gazon tout frais coupé sans savoir qu'il violait une propriété privée. Il était libre tout comme les oiseaux. Rin soupira et prit une gorgée en essayant de ne pas se brûler la langue avec le breuvage chaud.

Elle aussi elle aurait souhaité être dehors en train de courir ou de faire une balade dans le parc proche de chez elle, mais elle devait continuer à travailler si elle voulait être capable de fournir sa part du logement pour ce mois-ci. Certes elle était écrivaine, mais elle ne publiait pas très souvent ou plutôt, elle n'avait sorti seulement qu'un livre en trois ans. Son livre avait eut un succès fou auprès des dames. Son titre était « L'amour d'aujourd'hui ».

Elle faisait un constat critique de ce qu'était devenu l'amour à notre époque, tout en ajoutant une touche de féminisme à son travail. Combien de femmes ressentaient la même chose qu'elle, attendant toujours un prince charmant sur son cheval blanc qui viendrait la sauver de sa misère et de ce triste monde. Elle délaissa la vue d'un bonheur parfait et retourna devant son ordinateur.

Elle relut son texte et soupira. L'inspiration s'était définitivement envolée. Elle déposa sa tasse sur le bureau rempli de journaux et de revues et alla vérifier si elle avait reçu de nouveaux messages dans sa boîte. Sur l'écran une petite fenêtre apparue déclarant qu'un nouveau message était non lu. Elle l'ouvrit avec indifférence.

_Bien le bonjour Rin,_

_J'espère que tu n'es pas trop débordée ces temps ci. Parce que nous autres au bureau c'est la pagaille. Surtout depuis qu'on a appris que le fils du défunt magnat des finances est finalement revenu au bercail après six ans d'absence au pays. C'est la grosse nouvelle, pourtant c'est un autre snob de la haute classe, c'est sûr qu'il est beau comme un Dieu, mais tout le monde sait qu'il ne dédaignera pas jeter un coup d'œil à une pauvre civile sans un compte dépense illimité. En tout les cas, je ne t'écrivais pas pour te dire ça, mais pour t'envoyer du travail comme d'habitude. Il faudrait trois articles pour boucler le premier numéro de juillet. Alors, en pièces jointes il y a les directives. S'il y a un problème écris moi ou téléphone moi. À bientôt!_

_Kikyo_

Rin regarda le sujet des articles à créer et sourit. Pour une fois que Kikyo lui envoyait quelque chose d'intéressant à traiter. Cela démontrait bien qu'au bureau ils étaient vraiment dans le jus. Elle commença à se mettre au travail sans plus attendre, pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

La jeune femme de vingt et un ans travaillait souvent pour le magasine « Zasshi » ainsi que pour « TO-Kyou ». Les magasines n'avaient pas des titres géniaux, car respectivement ils signifiaient « le journal » et « les dix intérêts », mais c'étaient les deux magasines les plus vendus de la capitale du Japon, Tokyo. Ils se vendaient en millions d'exemplaires dans tout le pays. Même une fois le magasine avait vendu toutes les copies imprimés et avait du faire réimprimer des centaines d'exemplaire d'un numéro dont l'auteur principale était Rin.

Le scoop était bien sûr la relation secrète d'Inuyasha avec Kagome. Ils avaient fait la page couverture de « Zasshi » et le lendemain toute la presse s'était acharnée sur eux pour avoir des détails croustillants bien que Rin ait déjà tout dit de pertinent. Bien sûr elle avait demandé l'accord de ses deux amis pour pouvoir propulser sa carrière dans le domaine de l'écriture.

Elle en était vraiment très reconnaissante. Avec cet article se fut la première et la dernière fois qu'elle mit les pieds au 'bureau'. Depuis ce jour, elle faisait son travail chez elle tranquillement dans le clame et la paix.

Rin n'avait pas toujours été si fermé, si insensible et si froide, loin de là. Elle s'était refermée sur elle-même après avoir été battue presque à mort par un gang dénommé « Wolf » de Tokyo. Comme bien d'autres histoires, elle s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Elle ne su jamais comment et pourquoi elle s'en était sortie vivante. La seule chose qu'elle se souvenait entre l'instant où elle se faisait battre sans relâche et l'hôpital, c'était une voix qui lui avait murmuré : « Rin daijobu, je suis là ».

Elle ne pouvait aucunement confirmer si ce qu'elle avait entendu s'était réellement passé ou se ne fut que le simplement fruit de son imagination. Deux ans après cette nuit cauchemardesque, elle s'était convaincue que la voix n'avait été créée que par son subconscient. Une voix qui tentait en vain de la sauver, de se sauver elle-même.

Il y avait encore des jours où elle se souvenait fortement de ce jour là, surtout les jours de pluies ou une longue période où elle se retrouvait seule à la maison. Parfois il lui arrivait de faire une crise, heureusement Kagome était là pour la réassurer et lui dire que tout n'était qu'un souvenir du passé.

Rares étaient les moments où elle mettait les pieds dehors, les jours où cela arrivait étaient notés sur le calendrier de Kagome et les pages de chaque mois étaient drôlement dénudés de ses marques. Plusieurs discussions enflammées eurent lieu entre les deux amies un an après l'attaque. Puis, ces querelles cessèrent, jusqu'à disparaître, malgré le fait que Kagome voyait sa meilleure amie dépérir au fil du temps.

Rin se poussa de son bureau et la chaise à roulettes recula pour aller s'arrêter contre le mur pas très loin de son portable. Elle venait de terminer les trois articles demandés après trois bonnes heures de travail. Il fallait spécifier qu'elle était une rédactrice de textes hors pair. Elle avait un immense talent avec les mots plus spécifiquement sur papier que pour parler. Peut-être était-ce sa gêne ou son manque de confiance en elle qui la poussait à agir ainsi.

Elle but la dernière gorgée de thé qui avait atteint la température ambiante depuis bien longtemps et s'étira comme un chat. Elle était heureuse d'avoir terminée et se demanda bien ce qu'elle allait faire du reste de son après-midi, après tout il n'était que quinze heures. Elle se leva et alla laver sa tasse dans l'évier et sans qu'elle le veuille son regard fut une fois de plus attiré par le chant des oiseaux à l'extérieur.

C'était comme un appel de la nature qui tentait en vain de l'attirer dehors et de jouir pleinement de cette journée magnifique. Elle déposa sa main sur le moustiquaire de la porte patio et soupira. Elle aurait donné tellement pour sortir dehors et se rouler dans l'herbe comme elle le faisait il y a quatre ans. Quatre ans déjà et elle était toujours prisonnière de sa propre conscience.

Elle avait peur que le destin ne soit contre elle et que si elle sortait, elle allait se faire tabasser une fois de plus. Les chances était minimes quasiment nuls à vrai dire, mais elle ne pouvait arrêter ce sentiment de peur qui venait lui serrer la poitrine, tellement son angoisse était forte. Parfois ses membres ne répondaient plus et elle était paralysée. Tout ce mal causé par une seule nuit.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner, ce qui tira Rin de ses pensées morbides. Elle se dirigea tranquillement sans faire de bruit vers son portable et répondit en reconnaissant le nom de la personne.

« Oui? »

_« As-tu dîner Rin? »_

« Oui. »

_« Sûr? »_

« Oui Kagome. J'ai mangé, il y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que tu voulais me dire? »

_« Oui. Je vais passer la soirée dans un club à Tokyo. C'est une nouvelle boîte qui vient d'ouvrir et comme d'habitude Inuyasha a un laissez-passer pour lui et ses amis. Donc, on va en profiter, il va sûrement y avoir plein d'autres célébrités aussi. Tu veux venir? »_

« Merci, mais non j'ai encore du boulot à faire, Kikyo vient de m'en envoyer. »

_« Ah, elle…Elle vit toujours. Bon d'accord alors, je te laisse et on se voit demain. Tout est correct, tu peux t'arranger n'est-ce pas? »_

« Oui Kagome. Tout va bien. Amuse-toi bien! Bye! »

_« Au revoir, bonne soirée, je te raconte ça demain. Bye! » dit Kagome d'une voix pressée avant de subitement raccrocher subitement._

Rin raccrocha à son tour. Leur discussion n'avait été qu'un ramassis de mensonges. Premièrement, Rin n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin qui n'avait été qu'un simple bol de céréales tout juste baignant dans un peu de lait avec un petit jus d'orange. Elle avait passé free le dîner ou plutôt elle n'avait pris qu'une simple tasse de thé. Elle prenait rarement des repas équilibrés à l'exception de la cuisine de Kagome dont elle raffolait.

Deuxièmement, rien n'allait bien en ce moment pour Rin. Elle se sentait déjà angoissée sans sa colocataire, car la présence de Kagome la réconfortait toujours, c'était une des raisons pourquoi elles habitaient ensemble depuis qu'elles sont devenus majeures. Cependant, depuis que Kagome a rencontré Inuyasha, sa présence était rendue minime dans la demeure et Rin savait que bientôt, Kagome allait déménager.

Troisième mensonge, Kagome certes n'appréciait pas spécialement Kikyo, car elle avait eut une aventure avec Inuyasha il y a quelques années. Au début de leur relation, Kagome trouvait qu'elle n'était que le remplacement de Kikyo et cela avait créé beaucoup de discordes, mais tout s'était réglé à la fin. La seule raison qui poussait Kagome à apprécier Kikyo c'était qu'elle trouvait du boulot pour Rin.

Rin secoua la tête pour se changer les idées et elle retourna dans la cuisine pour admirer la vue à l'extérieur. Les rayons du soleil paraissaient si doux, si chaleureux, si bons. Le soleil était comme un aimant pour Rin et le chant des oiseaux une mélodie à ses oreilles. Comme une pulsion trop forte, elle ouvrit la porte patio et mit le pied dehors.

Elle se laissa baigner dans la chaude lumière dont elle avait tant rêvé et tout était comme elle s'était imaginée. Chaud et doux. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et se laissa envahir dans ce bonheur gratuit en ce doux mois de juin. Elle inspira profondément et toutes les odeurs des fleurs fraîches et parfumées remplir ses poumons. Elle adorait cette odeur qui se distinguait dans l'air. Elle se laissa guider par le doux parfum d'une fleur qui avait attiré son attention.

Tout doucement et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle sortit de la cours et se promena dans le sentier menant vers le parc. Cela devait faire un bon mois qu'elle n'avait pas emprunté ce chemin et plusieurs années qu'elle s'y était aventurée seule. Elle suivait l'odeur de cette fleur envoûtante et spéciale. Rin avait un odorat très développé, ce qui compensait peut-être le fait qu'elle était myope.

En peu de temps elle arriva dans le parc de son quartier où trois jeunes enfants se balançaient en essayant de toucher le ciel de leurs petites mains potelées. Les feuilles des cerisiers se laissaient glisser dans la brise irrégulière et quelques pétales roses et blancs se détachaient pour atterrir sur le sol avec douceur. Rin s'était arrêtée pour regarder ce spectacle digne d'une peinture d'une valeur inestimable, mais son attention fut reprise par cette fleur captivante.

Elle marcha jusqu'au fond de l'immense parc où un ruisseau entourait la majorité de ce parc. Une centaine de fleurs devait se trouver sur ses rives et elles créaient un spectacle magnifique où la plupart de celles-ci étaient ouvertes et déployaient toutes leurs beautés. Rin ne pouvait qu'admirer ce paysage si parfait et ressentir un bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis belle lurette. Elle sourit finalement devant ce spectacle qui continuait de jouer pour toutes les âmes qui prenaient le temps de les regarder et de relaxer.

Elle entra dans ce jardin d'une beauté éternelle et s'accroupit dans ce nuage de couleurs pour mieux respirer cette odeur exquise. L'odeur de la fleur étrange était plus forte et se trouvait à proximité de Rin, sans qu'elle ne puisse la trouver. Elle regarda autour d'elle et elle se mit à la rechercher vainement puis son regard se laissa transporter de l'autre côté de la rive où différentes fleurs faisaient un tapis de teintes différentes plus belles les unes que les autres autour des grands cerisiers.

Son instinct la poussait à aller de l'autre côté du ruisseau et elle ne pouvait l'ignorer. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la source d'eau et retira ses sandales qu'elle prit dans ses mains, traversa sur l'autre rive et les remis une fois rendue de l'autre côté. L'odeur était encore plus forte que d'où elle venait. Puis soudain, elle la vit entre deux cerisiers à une dizaine de mettre d'elle. La plante se trouvait surélevée sur un petit monticule entouré de terre noire. Rin se mit à penser que cette amas de terre ressemblait à une tombe, mais chassa vite cette réflexion.

Elle se fraya un chemin en tentant de ne pas briser cette nature sauvage et délicate. La fleur, vers où elle se dirigeait, était un _Platycodon_, une fleur qui formait un bouton enflé qui en s'ouvrant à la fin du printemps laissait paraître une fleur énorme en forme de clochette dans de magnifiques tons de bleus, de pourpres et blanc. C'était une fleur typique du Japon qui se trouvait proche des courants d'eau, mais celle-ci se trouvait bien loin du ruisseau pour être encore en vie.

Rin arriva à sa hauteur et se mit à genoux pour mieux l'observer et sentir son parfum enivrant. C'était la plus belle fleur qu'elle avait jamais aperçue. Les rayons du soleil lui faisaient changer de couleur lorsque le vent la poussait doucement, la faisant balancer de gauche à droite comme une tendre caresse. Elle n'osait toucher cette fleur parfaite au risque de la détruire ou qu'elle ne se fane trop vite au contact de ses doigts.

Rin était tellement captivée par cette fleur, qu'elle avait oublié toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie quelques minutes auparavant. De plus, elle ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'une autre âme se tenait près d'elle, sous un cerisier. Un homme était assis au pied de l'arbre et avait suivi les moindres faits et gestes de Rin. Il l'observa sans mot dire et après un long silence il se décida à parler à la jeune inconnue.

« Un _Platycodon._ » Dit-il d'une voix suave.

Rin sortit subitement de son monde et se tourna effrayée vers son interlocuteur à quelques pas d'elle. Elle se mit sur ses gardes et détailla l'homme toujours assis calmement au pied l'arbre. À travers quelques doux pétales de cerisiers blancs et roses, un homme d'une beauté extraordinaire s'y trouvait. Il avait un regard sans émotion, il n'affichait pas de sourire et avait une posture aristocrate qui pouvait le faire passer pour un homme arrogant, mais il transpirait le calme et la sérénité. Il portait un complet d'un blanc pur avec une mince cravate rouge qui dansait dans le vent.

Rin avait oublié tout sentiment de frayeur devant cet être qui ressemblait à un ange avec ses cheveux blancs qui flottaient tout autour de lui. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle avait retenu sa respiration devant un spectacle montrant tant de beauté surréel. Elle se calma un peu et respira à nouveau et se remit droite où elle se trouvait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de paraître bien élevée devant lui. L'homme dont elle ne savait pas le nom, mais qui imposait la bien tenue.

Elle voulait lui répondre, lui dire qu'elle appréciait ce partage de connaissance. D'avoir pris la peine de l'informer, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait dire restait pris dans sa gorge. Son regard était fixé dans des yeux ambres délicieux, tendres et magnifiques. Ses yeux étaient la réincarnation même des pierres 'œil-de-chat' que Rin collectionnait et adorait tant. Ses pierres vivantes étaient captivantes et envoûtantes autant que la fleur l'avait été plus tôt.

Celle-ci était déjà très loin dans les souvenirs de Rin. Présentement seul le moment présent lui importait. Combien de temps ils restèrent là à se regarder, à chercher quelque chose dans les yeux de l'autre, personne ne pouvait le savoir. Peut-être il s'était passé des minutes, ou peut-être à peine deux secondes. Cependant, il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux êtres si différents.

« Merci. »

Rin réussit finalement à dire en s'inclinant devant cet être divin. Puis, son regard s'accrocha de nouveau avec l'inconnu lorsqu'elle releva la tête. Une force invisible l'attirait vers cette étranger. Qui était-il? Était-il réel? Une série de questions se bouscula dans sa tête à une vitesse incroyable. Puis sans le moindre bruit, il s'était levé de la même façon qu'un dieu ou un roi aurait fait, avec grâce, finesse et tendresse. Il était grand. Plus grand que la taille moyenne des japonais de cette ville. Rin remarqua soudainement la blancheur de son visage sans défaut. Aucune cicatrice, aucune imperfection ne s'y trouvait. La pureté incarnée.

« Vous êtes sur une propriété privé, le savez-vous? »

L'homme déclara doucement, brisant le silence entre eux et Rin regarda autour d'elle. Elle remarqua une maison vers sa gauche, à plusieurs mètres d'où elle se trouvait. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle et Rin chercha ses mots pour s'excuser.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué, j'étais tellement attiré par cette fleur…le _Platycodon_ je crois que vous avez dit tout à l'heure…que je n'ai pas remarqué où je m'étais aventurée. Veuillez me pardonner s'il vous plaît monsieur, cette imprudence ne sera pas répétée, je vous le promets. »

Rin s'inclina de nouveau devant l'homme qui fit un pas dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter de nouveau. Rin resta penché, elle ne voulait pas paraître irrespectueuse une fois de plus devant le propriétaire de ces lieux. Elle attendit donc que l'homme accepte ses excuses avant de partir.

« Vous savez, cette fleur ne pousse pas d'habitude sur cette terre. C'est presque un miracle qu'elle soit ici, tout comme vous. Si délicate et magnifique dans un endroit si malpropre et souillé. Comment est-ce possible? »

« Je ne crois pas aux miracles, mais je crois qu'il y a toujours du bon dans ce monde qui apparaît aux moments les plus inattendus pour pouvoir nous les faire apprécier avec plus de joie, plus grandement. De plus, il n'y aurait pas de plaisir ni de reconnaissance si tout était pareil et d'une beauté parfaite. Tout ces 'miracles' ne seraient qu'un vaste souvenir, qu'une illusion. Le bonheur n'existerait pas, je crois. »

Rin ne put s'empêcher de regarder cet ange après avoir donner son opinion sur sa vision de la beauté en ce bas monde. Son visage était toujours impassible et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi froids et vides, mais un petit sourire narquois apparut brièvement sur ses lèvres. Avait-elle réussi à satisfaire ce seigneur? Elle le souhaitait du plus profond de son âme. Une partie d'elle la poussait à vouloir être reconnue par cette homme si sublime.

« Peut-être ne croyez-vous pas au miracle, mais vous croyez au destin. Intéressant…vos excuses sont acceptés. »

L'étranger dit calmement et se dirigea vers sa demeure sans se retourner vers Rin. Celle-ci le regarda s'éloigner sans bouger. Elle avait été pardonnée, mais quel était ce sentiment en elle qui la faisait se sentir si triste en le regardant partir. Elle détourna son regard de l'ange à la chevelure si blanche comme de fins fils de soie. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Pourquoi? Se demandait-elle.

Puis, sans prévenir elle se mit à courir en direction de chez elle en faisant le chemin contraire de tout à l'heure. L'inconnu s'arrêta de marcher et regarda en arrière où elle s'était tenue avec fierté.

« Sesshoumaru est content de te revoir en vie… Rin… »

Ces mots s'envolèrent dans le vent qui s'était levé en ce début de fin de soirée. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Il reprit son chemin sans se retourner de nouveau.

Rin arriva chez elle essoufflée et se sentant pathétique. Ses larmes n'avaient cessé de couler et un pincement au cœur l'achalait. Elle avait sa main droite fermé sur son cœur comme si cela allait atténuer sa douleur. Elle tomba à genoux lorsqu'elle mit le pied chez elle. Elle sentait en elle un vide, un manque, mais de quoi? Se posait-elle la question à répétition dans sa tête en voyant flou ?

Les ténèbres l'engloutirent peu de temps après. Elle sombra dans un sommeil ni réparateur ni cauchemardesque. Cet état lui était causé par le manque de sommeil, le manque de nourriture et principalement par l'immense bousculade de ses sentiments, mais elle s'était ressentie renaître un instant, comme si elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être heureuse.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Le soleil avait disparu et une partie de la lune était visible ainsi que plusieurs étoiles dans un ciel noir charbon. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour savoir où elle se trouvait, l'image de l'homme divin réapparu dans sa mémoire. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rin. Elle devait le revoir, c'était un désir profond et ancré maintenant en elle.

Rin se releva difficilement, un mal de tête atroce l'envahit. Elle devait manger, elle devait reprendre des forces et paraître sous son meilleur jour en face de cet homme aristocrate si mystérieux. Elle s'était donnée de nouveaux buts, de nouveaux objectifs dans sa vie, une seconde chance de vivre heureuse. Et si l'amour existait vraiment?

Rin alla se chercher un plat préparé de onigri dans le frigidaire, ainsi qu'un jus d'ananas et se dirigea vers son portable. L'inspiration s'était de nouveau retrouvé dans l'esprit de Rin. Elle déposa son plat en face d'elle et de son écran et cassa ses baguettes avant de s'attaquer sur son plat en cherchant son fichier sur l'ordinateur. Elle tapa sans relâche entre quelques bouchées de onigri et une lueur dans ses yeux naissait petit à petit.

_On a beau ne pas croire en les miracles, mais ils apparaissent même si on n'y croit strictement pas. Ou peut-être est-ce le destin qui nous fait penser que les miracles existent. Peut-être que rien de tout cela n'existe que c'est simplement le fruit de notre imagination. Que nous sommes des êtres qui interprètent à notre manière notre vie, notre destinée._

_Néanmoins, je crois que l'âme sœur existe et qu'un lien nous uni avec notre autre moitié. Lorsque nous trouvons notre complément, nous le savons instinctivement et d'une manière explosive. Cependant, ce n'est pas possible pour tout le monde, mais ceux qui ont la chance de la trouver sont les plus chanceux d'entre nous. Ils ressentent un bonheur immense et un soulagement que nous croyons impossible de posséder. Comme si on se réveille enfin d'un long sommeil, que nous nous réveillons enfin dans ce monde étrange._

_L'éveil de notre existence, l'éveil de notre amour se fait ressentir en nous et sûrement en notre douce moitié._

_L'éveil…_

_-Fin du premier chapitre- _

_Rin_


	2. L'espoir

Sincèrement désolée pour ce long moment de silence. J'ai été malade par-dessus malade, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il vous plait! Voici la suite très différente du premier chapitre. Je remerçie toujours ma bêta **Darkangel Guard**. Merci infiniment! Et je vous remercie tous de lire cette fic!

Bonne lecture!

L'espoir

Chapitre 1

Il s'était écoulé deux mois depuis sa rencontre avec le bel inconnu proche du parc et Rin ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Elle espérait toujours le voir apparaître lorsqu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée, malheureusement son souhait ne fut pas exaucé. Rin était toujours la première à se précipiter vers la porte pour répondre. Kagome avait trouvé cela étrange au début, mais maintenant elle appréciait cette Rin qui n'avait pas peur des inconnus à la porte.

En ce doux jeudi matin, la sonnette de la porte retenti dans toute la maison et comme à son habitude, Rin courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit promptement sans douceur. Elle failli claqué la porte au nez des deux personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle, car ce n'était pas encore son prince charmant qui se tenait là. Elle se retint, mais espérait qu'ils s'en iraient bientôt, pour laisser la place libre pour son prince.

-Bonjour Rin, ça va bien ce matin?

-Oui très bien Sango, bonjour Miroku, Kagome est sur le patio en arrière, vous n'avez qu'à y aller, elle doit vous attendre non?

-Oui, merci Rin.

Elle laissa donc entré les amis d'enfance de Kagome dans la maison et regarda dehors pour voir si elle ne verrait pas une trace quelconque de son bel inconnu. La chance n'était pas avec elle, mais elle espérait toujours. Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer du thé pour les invités. Elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas tout de suite, Kagome lui demanderait plus tard, donc elle s'y prit d'avance.

Pendant que l'eau réchauffait, elle décida d'aller faire un tour sur son ordinateur, pour voir si elle devait travailler ou non aujourd'hui. Si elle ne recevait rien, elle irait dans le parc pour voir si elle ne le verrait pas une fois de plus, même si les dernières semaines n'avaient pas été très fructueuses.

Elle avait un nouveau message et de la part de Kikyo. Elle aurait sûrement du travail, elle se demandait pourquoi le bureau était tellement débordé depuis le début de l'été, mais elle n'avait trouvé aucune réponse.

_Bonjour Rin,_

_Une fois encore nous nous tuons à la tâche cette semaine. Donc, j'ai encore des articles à te demander et aussi une interview à faire. Personne n'est capable de rejoindre la personne concernée et le journal tient absolument à avoir une interview avec lui. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait, j'ai pas ouvert mon courrier, mais je te l'ai mis en pièce jointe. Je sais que tu n'aimes vraiment pas faire des interviews ou sortir de chez toi, mais là je t'implore à genoux. En plus la prime est très alléchante. Tu y jetteras un coup d'œil._

_Bon, mon boss est en train de m'appeler, donc je vais être brève, on est jeudi et j'ai besoin de tous les articles avant dimanche vingt heures. Ou sinon, on est dans le pétrin. _

_Bye _

_Kikyo_

Rin décida donc de jeter un coup d'œil aux articles à faire et ouvrit la pièce jointe par la suite et fit imprimer son contenu. La bouilloire se mit à crier. Elle se dépêcha donc d'aller fermer le rond et prit la bouilloire et elle mit tout le nécessaire pour la préparation du thé dans un plateau et sortit dehors vers la table où Kagome et ses amis discutaient en riant.

-Oh Rin! C'est trop gentil.

Kagome aimait cette nouvelle Rin ou plutôt l'ancienne Rin qui était revenue, partiellement.

-De rien, je savais que tu allais me le demander alors j'ai pris les devants.

-Il me semble que tu as changé depuis quelque temps Rin.

Sango se risqua. Elle venait presque à toutes les semaines et elle avait vu les progrès qui s'étaient faits depuis deux mois.

-Ah ça se peut, j'ai pas vraiment remarqué, après tout, je vis avec moi-même vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

-Serait-ce une blague que notre charmante petit Rin vient de nous sortir. Tu es encore plus belle quand tu rougis ma beauté.

-Miroku, pense s'y même pas. Laisse Rin tranquille.

-Ah mais ma chérie, elle est si délicieuse.

Smack 

Miroku venait de se prendre une bonne claque sur la joue, on pouvait déjà voir qu'elle avait rougi et Miroku se frottait la joue, pour la dégourdir.

-C'était pas nécessaire quand même.

-Ça t'apprendra de reluquer les jeunes femmes plus jeunes que toi en face de moi, monsieur le pervers professionnel.

Rin éclata de rire. Elle adorait toujours les petites scènes que Miroku créait quand Sango était là. Il faisait tout pour se prendre une baffe de sa part et c'était surtout pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'il faisait cela. Parce que quand il n'était pas avec Sango, il était l'homme le plus fidèle qu'on puisse trouver. Il n'avait pas toujours était comme cela, mais depuis qu'il s'était marié avec Sango c'était le cas. Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq ans et ils étaient toujours aussi heureux.

-Un peu de thé Miroku?

Il lui fit signe que oui et Rin versa l'eau bouillante dans une tasse avant de mettre des feuilles de thé blanches par la suite. Elle fit de même pour Kagome et Sango. Elle replaça la théière sur le plateau et se préparait à retourner à l'intérieur quand Kagome l'interpella, ou plutôt la sortit de ses pensées.

-Rin, on va ce soir à un bal de charité et je me demandais si tu voulais nous accompagner. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment le monde de la haute classe, mais tout de même, je sais que tu aimes la danse. Tu pourrais bien t'amuser et peut-être qui sait, tu pourrais trouver l'âme sœur.

Rin se figea aux derniers mots de Kagome. L'image de cet homme aux cheveux blancs et aux manières aristocrates pouvait peut-être être présent à cette œuvre de charité. Plusieurs scénarios se formaient déjà dans sa tête. Mais le problème était surtout, comment allait-elle l'abordée quand elle le reverrait. « Bonjour, je suis la fille de l'autre jour dans le parc, ça fait un bail, mais je craque pour vous, alors vous voulez danser? » _Tout à fait mon style_, Rin se disait.

-Alors Rin, tu viens?

Rin la regarda, elle avait oublié de lui répondre et qu'allait-elle répondre?

-Euh…à quelle heure vous partez?

-Hmm, je crois que ça commence à six heures, ah non, c'était celui de la semaine passée, c'est à huit heures je crois. De toute façon Inuyasha en vient, il va pouvoir nous le confirmer. Alors?

-Je vais te donner ma réponse dans une heure. Je vais y réfléchir.

Rin se retourna et pénétra dans la maison sous les regards surpris de trois personnes. Kagome n'en revenait pas. Elle avait presque dit qu'elle voulait bien y aller ce soir. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sortir et encore moins en public. Elle finit par se reprendre et sourit avant de prendre une gorgée de thé. Il était succulent.

-Et bien et bien. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à notre petite Rin si renfermée?

Miroku s'interrogea à voix haute avant de se tourner vers Kagome..

-Aucune idée, elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle a commencé son livre. Je crois que ce livre va être un succès si elle a réussi à se sortir de cette peur immense.

-Je suis contente pour elle, elle n'aurait jamais du changer. Son sourire lui va toujours mieux.

Les trois adultes acquiescèrent avant de retomber dans leur discussion avant que Rin ne les interrompe.

Pendant ce temps, Rin était allée se laver les mains avant de retourner à son ordinateur ou l'imprimante avait fini d'imprimer le document et reposait inerte sur la table. Elle regroupa les feuilles pour que tout soit en ordre et commença à lire son contenu.

Prénom : Sesshoumaru 

_Nom ?(Encore un mystère, le savoir serait un atout majeur à notre magasine)_

_Fils de : Inutaisho (voir annexe 1-défunt magnat des finances-)_

_Date de naissance ? (encore un mystère)_

_Adresse : indéterminé, souvent en voyage ou en conférence, pas de domicile fixe (nous croyons, ou plutôt son fan club)_

_Couleur préféré : Blanc et rouge_

_Met préféré ? (il mange rarement en public)_

_Travail : magnat de l'industrie_

_Passe-temps : les arts martiaux_

_Commentaires : déteste les paparazzis (la police s'occupe personnellement de sa protection, ou plutôt de la protection des paparazzis, il n'est pas très tolérant). Accorde rarement des entrevues (bref que deux depuis dix ans). Utiliser le titre « –sama » en sa présence, ou sinon il n'accorde pas son attention à la personne qui s'adresse à lui. Toujours accompagné de son fidèle secrétaire Jaken (qui se fait malmené souvent par ce magnat), aucune histoire d'amour entre les deux, ou sinon une relation très platonique ou peut-être un amour à sens unique. IMPORTANT : Ne jamais prononcer le nom de son demi-frère si vous voulez garder votre tête où elle se trouve(surtout au grand surtout ne dite pas qu'il a un frère). Il a une mémoire parfaite, si vous l'avez déjà rencontré, il vous reconnaît(donc, nous espérons que vous n'êtes pas sur sa liste noire). _

_Biographie : voir annexe 2_

_Photo : voir page 3_

_Pour plus d'information consulter la page web crée par ses fans, l'adresse qui est dans l'annexe 3_

Rin resta surpris en lisant que la première page du document. Comment un homme pouvait être si hautain, si égoïste, si _mystérieux_!.?.! Rin se disait qu'elle venait de gagner le jackpot avec cette tête enflée. Pour une fois qu'elle se disait que peut-être elle allait prendre plaisir à cette entrevue. Il faut croire qu'elle se trompait royalement.

Elle regarda de nouveau sur quelle page se trouvait la photo de cet individu très hautaine.

-Page trois.

Elle tourna la page et quelques secondes après, le document tomba par terre en éparpillant les feuilles partout dans la pièce. Elle était sous le choc. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce. Sous le choc, n'était vraiment pas le mot qui décrivait parfaitement comment elle se sentait, mais elle ne savait pas elle-même comment réagir.

Son prince charmant était en fait qu'un autre snob de la haute classe. Elle était contente de savoir son nom et de le revoir, même si ce n'était que sur photo, mais sa description n'allait tellement pas avec ce que Rin ressentait à son égard. Elle le voyait attentionné et gentil, il lui avait enseigné le nom de la fleur et avait pris le temps de lui parler.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car la sonnette de la porte sonna dans toute la maison. Elle se leva donc tranquillement et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et resta sous le choc une fois de plus en moins de cinq minutes. Son inconnu était à sa porte. Il était penché sur ses espadrilles!.? Il se releva quand il eut terminé d'attacher ses lacets.

Déception. C'est ce qu'elle ressentit en voyant Inuyasha. Une immense déception. Il lui sourit comme à son habitude.

-Bonjour Rin.

-Hm.

-Belle journée, il fait un temps splendide. Hey je pense à ça, t'as pas vu ma nouvelle voiture!

Il entraîna Rin à sa suite jusque dans l'entrée sur le côté de la maison. Il lui lâcha le poignet lorsqu'ils furent devant sa nouvelle merveille du monde. Une ferrari rouge fraîchement sortit de l'usine.

-Elle est magnifique, non?

-On dirait quasiment qu'elle compte plus pour toi que Kagome.

Inuyasha éclata de rire.

-Si c'était le cas je serais déjà mort. Kagome m'aurait tué, ou peut-être démoli le char. J'en reviens pas que j'ai enfin eut cette voiture hyper branché d'Italie la semaine passée.

-J'aimais mieux ton autre auto, je préfère les Porches…

-Et avoir un char semblable à ce bâtard, no way! Inuyasha grommela plus bas en serra les poings.

-Ce bâtard!.? Qui?

- Mon demi-frère. Un espèce de gars qui se prend pour un seigneur des temps anciens, mais en étant moderne. Je n'en reviens pas encore qu'il ne veut pas que je travaille avec lui, c'est pas comme si j'étais un incapable, je sais comment gérer des business. Non, mais il est vraiment chiant…ah et puis tu devrais voir comment son secrétaire le suit partout comme un chien de poche. Il a l'air de le prendre pour un Dieu, mais il n'est rien d'autre qu'un prétentieux, écervelé, cave, maudit…

Inuyasha continua de déblatérer son monologue de haine pendant un bon cinq minutes et Rin avait arrêté de l'écouter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait se plaindre de son frère, non son demi-frère si elle voulait pas avoir un autre monologue sur ce sujet. Elle avait eut droit à ce monologue déjà plusieurs fois dans le passé et il était vraiment trop long!

-…bref, une personne que je hais totalement et qui va être présent ce soir au bal, c'est vraiment un drame. En passant, tu viens ?

-Quelle heure?

-C'est à huit heures, je crois. Tu demanderas à Kagome, je lui ai dit ce matin.

-Je crois qu'il y a un manque de communication là quelque part, car elle m'a demandé de te le demander et maintenant c'est le contraire. La joie.

Rin lui sourit joyeusement. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble Kagome et Inuyasha. Inuyasha riait. Finalement, ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe et discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un long moment avant que Kagome aille se préparer pour la soirée qui approchait à grands pas. Rin laissa le reste de la gang pour retourner vers son bureau.

Elle reprit la feuille de la célébrité à interviewer. Elle retourna à la page trois pour revoir l'homme de ses rêves une fois de plus. Elle se demandait comment une personne pouvait être aussi belle et si parfaite à la fois. Rin décida de montrer cette photo à Inuyasha, car après tout ils se ressemblaient avec la même couleur de cheveux qui était plus qu'inhabituelle.

Elle se rassit à coté d'Inuyasha.

-Hey Inuyasha, tu as un demi-frère correct?

Plutôt une affirmation qu'une question, mais Inuyasha hocha de la tête et fronça les sourcils.

-Alors se pourrait-il que ce soit lui?

Elle déposa le document devant Inuyasha.

-Non, mais comment ça tu as sa photo avec toi. Ce snob ne devrait même pas avoir le privilège d'être sur papier, il ne le mérite vraiment pas. Non, mais as-tu vu sa tronche? Il a l'air d'avoir quelque chose de coincé dans le cul…

Il recommença son monologue qu'elle avait reçu quelques temps auparavant. Miroku et Sango s'étaient évadés de la table pour ne pas avoir à écouter cette pénible répétition quotidienne. Rin voulait lui poser une question de plus, mais elle ne voulait pas l'interrompe pour avoir une autre répétition par la suite.

Quand il eut finalement terminé Rin lui demanda s'il allait être au bal de ce soir. Elle reçu un grognement et une moue. Elle avait donc sa réponse. Il allait venir ce soir.

- Je viens avec vous ce soir. Je vais aller me préparer, tantôt!

Rin disparut en courant dans la maison avant qu'il n'aille le temps de répondre. Il resta là hébété sur sa chaise pendant quelques temps avant d'aller rejoindre sa blonde qui était dans sa chambre, ou peut-être dans la douche. Inuyasha sourit et espérait en croisant les doigts que la deuxième option était la bonne.

**oO()Oo**

**7h30**

- Rin dépêche toi on va être en retard! Kagome hurla dans la maison.

- Minute!

- Ça fait déjà dix minutes que tu nous donnes ça comme réponse, magne toi, merde!

-J'arrive, j'arrive.

Rin ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et le silence régnait dans la pièce. Rin était simplement magnifique dans une robe bronze de bal sans brettelles et ornée de broderies noires dans le haut. Tous ses accessoires étaient noirs, se qui la mettait en valeur. Elle allait faire tourner des têtes toute la soirée se dirent-ils tous.

-Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur la figure? Rin demanda confuse devant un tel silence.

-Euh non, tu es splendide ma chère, ce soir, tu vas être le sujet de conversation de plusieurs hommes et leurs épouses. Tu es sûre que tu te sens prête pour sortir en public Rin?

Rin soupira et roula les yeux.

-Oui, oui maman! De toute façon je vais au bal pour faire un boulot, pas pour me pavaner en public et me trouver un chum.

-Tu travailles!.?

-Oui Kikyo m'a demandé de faire un interview et il s'avère que ce soit le fr…demi-frère d'Inuyasha-

-Quoi? Comment ça? Inuyasha s'exclama indigné.

-Aucune idée, c'est un boulot c'est tout. Il faut que j'essaie d'obtenir le plus d'infos sur sa prochaine apparition en public ou son nouvel investissement. Bref, en espérant que tout aille comme sur des roulettes, je veux pas me retrouver sans infos. Bon on y va là?

-Let's go ladies and gentleman! Miroku répliqua heureux.

**oO()Oo**

**8h20**

-On est encore en retard. Inuyasha ça t'arrive de pas te perdre et d'arriver à l'heure?

-Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi? Je suivais Miroku moi!

-Arrête de mettre la faute sur les autres, Miroku conduisait à côté de nous, il était même pas devant de nous!

-Bof, il n'avait qu'à ne pas faire la course avec moi, comme ça je ne me serais pas perdu.

-Donc, tu l'avoues! C'est de ta faute qu'on soit en retard!

-J'ai pas dis ça pantoute!

Rin soupira en sortant du véhicule. Inuyasha avait passé droit à un intersection et avait donc manqué la rue pour se rendre à l'hôtel où se tenait la réception et n'avait pas pu faire demi-tour, car il y avait un parterre en ciment jusqu'à l'autre intersection qui se trouvait à trente kilomètre. Miroku devait bien rire dans le portique de l'hôtel où elle était en train de se diriger. Il avait le don de faire sortir de ses gonds Inuyasha avec ses défis stupides.

Rin se fit ouvrir les portes par deux portiers qui lui firent un sourire charmant qu'elle ignora complètement.

-Bonne soirée madame.

Rin hocha de la tête en guise de réponse avant de pénétrer dans l'hôtel. Elle aperçue Sango et Miroku sur un fauteuil et ils se levèrent en la voyant.

-Vous êtes enfin arrivés, il était temps on allait quasiment commencer la fête sans vous…Rin…Rin, où vas-tu? Miroku était en train de crier.

Rin passa de l'autre côté du divan sans leur jeter un regard. Rin n'en pouvait plus, elle était prise d'une envie soudaine et elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache, alors elle se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de bain. Une chance qu'elle était indiquée. Elle arriva enfin à destination.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle allait sortir, deux femmes se mirent à parler de la soirée.

-J'en reviens pas encore, la soirée est commencée depuis un bon trente minutes et il n'est pas encore là. J'ai hâte de voir cet Adonis de mes propres yeux, il paraît qu'il est un vrai Don Juan ce Sesshoumaru, s'exclama la première voix enjouée.

-C'est la première fois que tu viens à ces soirées? demanda l'autre voix demanda et la première avait sûrement hoché de la tête, car celle-ci continua :

-Pas moi, ce fera la vingtième fois que je vais pouvoir admiré ce Dieu si parfait. Il est craquant et il a le tour avec les femmes. J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait avoir une femme à ses côtés ce soir, la vache! J'aurais tout fait pour être à sa place. J'aurai donné toute ma fortune pour qu'il m'embrasse et me dise 'je t'aime'. Sauf, que ma fortune est pas terriblement grosse comparée à la sienne…

Rin avait sorti son calepin et était en train de noter tout sur son bel inconnu. Sûr, ce n'était pas de l'information de première classe, mais au moins si Sesshoumaru était accompagné ce soir, elle allait tout savoir sur cette femme. Elle vérifia dans sa sacoche si elle possédait toujours son appareil photo numérique tout frais sorti de l'emballage. Elle sourit quand elle le vit. Ce soir allait être une journée inoubliable.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la salle de bain. Rin referma son calepin et déposa ses instruments de travail à leur place. Elle sortit à son tour et regarda à gauche et à droite. Il fallait le faire, Rin était déjà perdue dans ce corridor chic orné de miroirs et peinturer d'une richesse flamboyante, mais aucune pancarte n'indiquait par quel chemin sortir. Rin aurait voulu se cogner la tête sur les murs, mais à cet instant un homme en habit chic sortit des toilettes et se dirigeait vers la droite.

Rin suivit discrètement l'homme qui se dirigeait sûrement vers la salle de bal. Ils empruntèrent un nombre immense de corridors et croisèrent plusieurs personnes aussi bien vêtues qu'eux et Rin saluait d'un hochement de la tête les passants qui la regardaient et lui souriaient.

Rin finit par se demander si elle avait bien fait de suivre cet homme qui savait où il allait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du tout pour elle. L'homme ouvrit une grande porte qui devait mener à la salle de réception. Elle replaça son écharpe noire en satin , prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte.

Les portent s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent derrière Rin qui s'était immobilisé devant celle-ci. Le silence s'était fait lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans la pièce et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. Elle se trouvait sur une espèce de petite scène surélevée du reste de la pièce et à l'opposée du podium pour les membres de l'orchestre.

Rin se mit à paniquer. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attraction des gens. Elle commença à faire une crise d'angoisse quand elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou.

-Écoute…ils sont tous bouche bées devant ta beauté…Rin.

Cette voix, cette voix qu'elle avait tant voulu réentendre, cela lui réchauffa le cœur et son angoisse partie tout d'un coup. Un sourire se peigna sur ses lèvres et elle se retourna pour voir son prince charmant de ses propres yeux.

Il avait un habit blanc immaculé orné d'une cravate rouge et ses yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Ses cheveux toujours aussi impeccables autour de lui. Elle qui l'avait tant attendu si désespérément. Son conte de fée se réalisait à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence.

-Bonjour messieurs, dames. Il me fait plaisir de vous voir si nombreux…

Rin n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait un micro dans les mains avant qu'il ne s'adresse aux invités de cette soirée. Elle continua à être fascinée devant cet étrange personnage aux allures d'un empereur.

Sesshoumaru continuait son discours comme si de rien n'était et il passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de Rin qui laissa s'échapper un petit son de surprise qui vit légèrement hausser la lèvre supérieure de Sesshoumaru.

Rin n'écoutait rien de se qu'il disait, mais s'aperçu que le monde applaudissait et que Sesshoumaru continuait à parler par la suite avant de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée. Sesshoumaru dirigea Rin vers la foule par les escaliers en la tenant toujours par la taille.

Un couple s'approcha d'eux et s'inclinèrent devant eux. Rin décida de reporter attention sur la discussion en repensant à son boulot qu'elle avait oublié…déjà. Un seul regard et oups son boulot oublié. Elle venait de manquer le but de ce rassemblement déjà. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour se ramener à la réalité.

-Félicitations Sesshoumaru-sama et Rin-sama. Je suis heureux pour vous. Que mon bonheur vous accompagne.

Rin haussa un sourcil. Qu'était en train de dire ce vieux sénile? Sa femme fit de même et partirent vers les autres invités.

-J'ai raté un épisode où quoi?

Sesshoumaru haussa un sourcil à son tour envers ce murmure à peine audible. Puis, il fronça les deux sourcils quand il vit son demi-frère se ruer vers lui, bousculant plusieurs invités, Kagome à ses trousses.

-Espèce de pervers. Ça va pas la tête? VOULOIR T'EN PRENDRE À UNE VIERGE SI JEUNE! Inuyasha éclata.

Rin était surprise, elle avait les yeux ronds et l'air d'un poisson fraîchement sortit de l'eau et elle aurait bien voulu lui mettre son poing sur la gueule d'Inuyasha pour hurler qu'elle était encore vierge.

-Inuyasha, c'est quoi le problème là?

Rin dit tout doucement et timidement.

-LE CON VEUT TE DÉFLORER APRÈS VOTRE MARIAGE! Inuyasha pointait un doigt accusateur vers Sesshoumaru en parlant à Rin

-QUOI?


End file.
